Warrior
The Warriors are the fighters of the Blademasters. Their weapon of choice is a sword. Hands of War They are found in Blademaster camps. You can only accept quests from them if you are a Warrior. Traits Warriors use melee sword attacks, have high armor, high health and fast health recovery rate. Abilities *Stab - The basic attack,using a sword against a single opponent. *Mend Wound - Restores some of your health. *Frost Blade - Reduces movement speed of the opponent by 60% and deals constantly damage to the opponent over a period of a time. *Shield Bash - Stuns the enemy for a period of a time. Stunned enemies by this can neither move nor attack. *Cleave - Deals damage to all enemies around you. *Death Blow - Deals large damage to a single opponent. Items Some of the best items for the Warrior in Hands of War are: *General's Broach (excluding Heartstone) (Jewel) *Nightmare Headcover (Head) *Champion's Armguards (Arms) *Champion's Gauntlets (Hands) *Gladiator's Breastplate (Chest) *Tuggo's Legplates (Legs) *Champion's Boots (Feet) *Death's Hand (Weapon) *Champion's Shield (Off-Hand) Hands of War 2/Hands of War 2 - Expanded Edition They are found in Blademaster camps. You can only accept quests from them if you are a Warrior or Rogue. Traits Warriors use melee sword attacks, have moderate movement, deal low damage and have high armor. Abilities *Talon Strike - A quick melee strike that attacks a target, and gets stronger with each new rank. *Counter Stroke - A series of quick attacks that can only be performed during the three seconds after you are hit by an attack (Requires a 5-second cool down). *Backhand - An instant swing that stuns the opponent (stunned enemies receive 50% more damage), stun time increases with each new rank (Requires a 10-second cool down). *Anti Magic Shell - Forms a shell that reduces damage from magic attacks (for a short time), damage reduction and duration of shell increase with each new rank (Requires a 15-second cool down). *Devastate - A charged melee swing that hits all nearby enemies, critical strike deal triple damage (requires a 10-second cool down). Runes *Rune of Battle *Rune of Blood *Rune of Magic *Rune of Frost *Rune of Earth *Rune of Thorns Items Some of the best items for the Warrior in Hands of War 2/''Expanded Edition'' are: *The Shining Star (excluding Heartstone) (Jewel) *Helm of Forgotten Kings (Head) *Fists of Heaven (Hands) *Aegis of Light (Chest) *Giantslayer's Legs (Legs) *Yunky's Spiked Stompers (Feet) *Tallondor, Blade of Legend (Weapon) *Shield of the Nibelungs (Off-Hand) Hands of War Tower Defense The Warrior is a tower. It has four subclass upgrades. They are: *Crippler (Hamstring - Slows enemies on each hit) *Gladiator (Stun - 50% chance to incapacitate an enemy) *Titan (Cleave - Attacks deal 30% damage nearby enemies) *Paladin (Perception - Can see and deals 2x damage to stealthed enemies) Traits Warriors have a slow fire rate, high damage and average range. Abilities *Bloodlust *Storm of Swords *Teleport *Cleave Warrior (Tower Defense).png|Warrior from Hands of War Tower Defense ChampionWarrior.PNG|Champion's Warrior Gladiator-Crippler-Titan-Paladin.png|The four different Warrior subclasses in Hands of War Tower Defense (Gladiator, Crippler, Titan, and Paladin) WarriorHow.png|Starting Warrior in Hands of War WarriorHow2.png|Starting Warrior in Hands of War 2 Category:Classes Category:Towers